Another KH2 Fanfic? Yes, Yes it is
by Hoshi Akarui
Summary: Kokoro and Yozoru are forced to join Sora and co. on their journey after their Home world is destroyed.Lots of laughs and feeling arise. OC x OC


**Another KH2 Fanfic? Yes… Yes it is**

BWAHAHAHAHA! I AM ALIVE! HELL YEAH! After taking what seems like a billion years break from publishing fanfics, I AM BACK.

Weeeeell… fanfics where it's OC x **_insert author's bishie_ **sorta… get on my nerves now. Soooo… I have decided to do a KH fanfic…WHICH IS OC x OC (**dun dun DUN**) Shut up. I wasn't feeling very creative when I named the title chapter. Well, I had written this before (but not on the computer … **sweatdrops**) My friend has drawn pictures of some of my characters so when the time comes, I'll scan them in and show ya ! **nn **

And I know I overuse cuss words… but I think it makes things funny xD

Oh yes… Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me because then AXEL WOULD STILL BE ALIVE! (**goes emo**) And he would have been Riku's nobody xD

CHAPTER 1: Kokoro and Yozoru

Kokoro was having one of those weird dreams again. Not her usual ones which usually included her kicking ass as a ninja in DOA 4 and such.

Oh no.

Recurring dreams of the events in Kingdom Hearts 2. And that disturbing secret scene. _Keyblade war_… When she had watched it, nothing had popped into her head. Then she started having those dreams…

"Kokoro…" The words just popped into her head, no voice or emotion. "You've… been given a gift… whether you and your companion use it for good… is another matter"

Kokoro was in blackness… where it was raining black and white feathers. "Dead men tell no tales, little one."

"MROW!" Kokoro shot up. "I'M A GIRL, DAMMIT" Bear mrrowed again, bouncing off the bed. "…Sorry Bear…" she laughed and glomped her kitty. "Koko! You're going to be late!" a familiarly warm voice of her mother called as she heard a knock on her bed room door.

"Coming…" she groaned, and slipped back into her covers. "NOW!" Kokoro groaned and rolled over. "Fine, fine… 5 more minutes…"

After dragging her out of bed and propping her up to dress, her mother went down to continue with breakfast. Eyeing herself in the mirror, The 14 year old saw her brown and black hair was in a messy array and her pajama shirt was sagging on one side. "Waaaaaaaaaah… I'll never get ready…" she moaned, reluctantly sticking the toothbrush in her mouth.

"Breakfast!" The words were music to the teen's ears. "Coming!" she replied gleefully skipping down the stairs. "YUMMY! OMLETTE!"

As she began to scarf down on the food on her plate, her mother sighed at the mess her daughter's hair was. Taking a comb, she forcefully brushed it through the adolescent's hair. "You'll never get a boyfriend like that"

Kokoro mumbled something under her breath and scowled. Parents. She didn't fucking want one! She could take care fine…

"Oh, the Miraimoto's son called." Kokoro finished washing her dishes and nodded. "When he comes to the door, tell him wait if he wants. I need to put on my clothes…"

---

Meanwhile, Yozoru was putting on his shoes. "Knowing Kokoro, she's still getting ready…" he chuckled, imagining her dazing off into space as usual.

He looked out the window to see his black and brown haired neighbor throwing some miscellaneous item out the window into the trash can below. "YOZORU! GOD DAMMIT, GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT THE DOOR!" his father screamed.

Yozoru sighed. His family was a mess. How'd he manage to get top of his class… "Oh hi Yozoru!" Her mother was as cheerful as ever. "Koko will be down in a sec…" she turned around and screamed. "KOKO!" A groan was heard from upstairs.

"I'm… going… really… slow…" She practically slid down the stairs. "Come on! It's Friday!" her mom sighed and handed her her backpack. "See ya at 3… ish" she closed the door.

"Hiya Kuro Gin!" she grinned, punching his side jokingly. "Ow" he laughed and smiled. Kokoro. His Kokoro. She had always been there for him. Even when he had turned his back on the world.

"Why don't you ask her out?" That's what Rokuro had asked when he had figured out his feelings for her. "There's someone better for her in the world." That was his only answer. He wasn't good enough for her…

"So…um… How are things with you and Hiro – senpai ?" Kokoro began to fidget with her backpack. Hiro…? Ah yes. "He's… doing fine" "…That's good" she smiled and patted him on the back.

Hiro – senpai, Hiro – senpai… why did she always ask about his sarcastically violent brother? "I don't want him doing anything to you!" she laughed cracking her knuckles. "It's my job to beat you up!"

"YORU-KUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" Ugh. _Hotaru_… "Hotaru – chan!" Kokoro beamed as her old friend appeared and tackled Yozoru.

"Will you go out with me tomorrow, Yoru – kun!" Hotaru squealed, hanging on to Yoru. Kokoro frowned and shook her head. "I don't think Kuro Gin would like that…" Hotaru shot her a dirty look. "Don't speak for Yoru – kun! You know nothing about him!"

The boy's neighbor looked down at her feet. "… I'm sorry…" Kuro Gin shook Hotaru off. "No, I don't think so." After walking a few feet he asked "Are you okay?" Kokoro nodded. She didn't know anything about him, huh…? "I think she knows more about me then I do…"

---

"Moriko-chan!" Kokoro's good friend acknowledged her presence by grunting and turning the page in her book. "You look terrible" Kokoro laughed at her friend's comment. Well, it was only a white shirt that was about knee length and black shorts that you could barely see under it. "Well… I got lazy…"

"No, you're always fuckin lazy" Yozoru commented, taking his seat next to Moriko. "No I'm fuckin not!" she hissed, narrowing her eyes.

"Fuck you are"

"Fuck I'm not!"

"Fuck you are"

"Fuck I'm not!"

As they continued to argue, Moriko clapped her book shut. "Okay. Who fucked who first"

There was a little bit of silence before Yozoru replied.

"I fuckin did"

Kokoro challenged his claim, angry as ever.

"Excuse me? I fuckin did, fucktard!"

"Fuck you didn't"

"Fuck I did!"

"Fuck you didn't"

"Fuck I did!"

Moriko sighed. "Fine your funer – " Silence filled the room except for the 2 screaming at each other. "MAKE HIM/HER STOP!" They screamed in unison, glaring at each other.

Silence.

"What the hell?" Yozoru raised his eyebrow in question. "I didn't think I was going deaf"

Kokoro's breathe quickened. Something was here. Watching them. Voluntarily, she slowed her pace. "Calm down. Nothing's watching you. But I can't shake the feeling…"

Puddles of black began to appear on the ground. "Fuck." Yozoru squinted as forms began to appear from the puddles. "Heartless?"


End file.
